Starsky
A role-play run by Xartarin on KRR. None of the other PDS members are involved. Plot A villain named Lord Starsky has suddenly appeared on the planet Mecheye, and created a force-field around the mechanized planet, intending to starve out it's inhabitants. One force-field generator was already taken out, and three heroes, Barry, Zack, and Alex, have gotten a mysterious micro-chip called the Fighter Chip, which means they are destined to save the planet. A mysterious black-feathered Twizzy named Nada arrived, knowing the location of the field generators, and helped them. The RP also shows scenes where Starsky plans his evil plans with Lucid. Gameplay The RP is relatively fast-paced, with short levels, low amounts of useless enemies, and more focus on the far more interesting bosses. While Nada serves as the "leader", she doesn't interfere much with the fights, and is mostly just a Navi-like character (though she can also grow in size and fly them around, but not for long distances). Stages Vexed Village Despite the name, it is an industrial city like most of Mecheye, where Alex, Barry, and Zack lived. It's mayor is a completely ineffectual Zoos. Jack Thwack, a Bun with a large meat-tenderizing hammer as a weapon. Talks in a southern accent. He was punched out of orbit by Alex, but returned after invoking the power of the Fighter Chip. After more fighting, he was knocked off the rooftop that had served as their arena as Nada's appearance. Timid Train Station An incredibly large (guess) train station, the main one of Mecheye. The train tracks flowing out cover most of the planet, which is the main reason Nada wants the heroes to reclaim it, so they can use to to traverse the planet. Biz Nat is the leader of a gang of fire-based enemies, and was hired by Starsky to guard Timid Train Station, in return for allowing booze to be sold on the planet after he conquered it. While it isn't large, just having a handful enemies under Biz's control, but he has a caged Fire Lion. Instead of using his Fire Chip himself, gave it to the Fire Lion to transform it in the Fire Chimera. Timid Train Station was an arena in the Tournament, in the Shiniyaro vs. Vidar fight. Happy Hard-Drive The core of Mecheye, a shifting mass of blocks with cryptic writing covering it. Lighting blasts across the place, in the midst of the blocks is a deadly blob of electrical energy. A huge amount of noise is produced. While this stage has not been reached in the Starsky RP, as it is the penultimate one, the stage and Lucid appear in a Round Two boss fight in the Tournament. Tropes The Dragon- Lucid is Starsky's dragon, and Fire Chimera is Biz Nat's dragon. Exposition Fairy- Nada. The Faceless- Starsky is constantly hidden in darkness, waiting for the opprotune moment to reveal himself. Or maybe it just makes him feel cool. Apocalypse How- Starsky is trying to create a Class 4. Self Destruct Mechanism- Each force-field generator has one, according to people that are not me. Category:Role-Plays Category:RPs